Scars
by SHSL Ultimate NuGg3t
Summary: Jimmy felt his breath get caught in his throat as a familiar voice, filled with malice, whispered in his ear, "It's been awhile, James."
1. Chapter One - It's Been A While

_**Chapter One - It's Been a While**_

It had been a few months since James "Jimmy" Hopkins had faced off against the resident psychopath, Gary Smith and punched him off the roof. Jimmy knew that he probably shouldn't, that bastard didn't deserve it, but Jimmy couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Gary after the cops took him away. Was Gary locked up in the crazy asylum filled with morons? Nah, they probably couldn't handle him. Was Gary in jail? Nah, they wouldn't be able to handle him either. Maybe they just executed Gary since no one could handle his psycho ass? Well...There was one person that always could - Jimmy. Even when he was being tricked into thinking he and Gary had some sort of friendship, Jimmy was able to handle him. Jimmy was still the only one able to handle Gary after that too. Not that Jimmy liked nor wanted to tolerate Gary, it was just he wasn't able to be played like Gary's puppet like the others. As Jimmy laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he decided that maybe Gary wasn't the best thing to think about- especially at fricken 1:30am- and rolled onto his side in an attempt to fall asleep.

The sound of an intruder in his room was what woke Jimmy up, not that he recalled falling asleep. Jimmy immediately sat up in his bed and tried to reach for the switch to turn the light on, however, no matter how much he flicked and fiddled desperately with the switch Jimmy still couldn't get it to turn on. 'Great, of all the fucking moments for the light to be busted, it just had to be now. Wonderful.' Jimmy bitterly thought to himself as he suppressed a grumble.

The room fell silent. Was the intruder gone? Jimmy decided to take his chances and sneak into the hallway to get the fire extinguisher to use as a weapon in case the intruder tried anything. However, Jimmy's hand didn't even touch the doorknob before his plan was foiled. The cold metal of a knife's blade pressed up against Jimmy's neck - not applying enough pressure to be fatal but enough to draw blood - as a arm snaked around Jimmy's shoulder and the intruder pressed up against him. Jimmy felt his breath get caught in his throat as a familiar voice, filled with malice, whispered in his ear, "It's been awhile, James."

"Gary!? What the heck are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be locked up or something?" Jimmy asked.

Gary chuckled, as if amused by Jimmy's confusion, answered, "Apparently that stupid asylum can't tell their staff from their patients."

'So he was in the asylum.' Jimmy thought.

"There's prefects right outside this dorm, you know, if I scream or run outside to get them, you'll go back to being locked up." Jimmy threatened, however Gary just laughed at this.

"Oh James, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me. Even if you tried to scream, you'd be dead before anyone can hear you. In case you haven't realised, I'm the one with the advantage here." Gary said.

"There are others in this dorm, they would hear you if you try anything, you fucker!" Jimmy argued.

"Oh, don't worry about them, James, I took real good care of them." Gary

said with a crazed smirk.

Jimmy's eyes widened. "You psychopath, you better not have killed them!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Gary stared at Jimmy for a moment and Jimmy began to fear that he was right, until suddenly, Gary started howling with laughter. "Are you serious? I didn't kill them, moron. f it was that easy to kill them, I would have done it ages ago. You know what they're like, though, they're like an infestation of rats. All I did to them was slip them all some sleeping pills to make sure they won't ruin our fun." Gary explained.

Gary hummed as he ran his knife down Jimmy's chest in various directions and movements, making patterns and carvings in Jimmy's skin with his own blood. Jimmy dug his nails into the floor underneath him as he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, desperately trying not to scream. "What should I carve into you, Jimmy-boy? Something revealing? Something humiliating? Maybe an embarrassing secret? Or all three!"

Without warning, Gary plunged the knife into Jimmy's shoulder, resulting in the latter crying out in pain, and started carving. Once he had finished, Gary smirked smugly and asked, "There, isn't that perfect, Jimmy?"

Gary forced Jimmy's head up and tilted it so Jimmy could see the carvings in his skin. The carvings had been done elegantly, sickly so, that you could clearly make out the words, 'I touch myself while think of Gary Smith brutally fucking me.'

Jimmy grimaced as humiliation, embarrassment, horror, anger and disgusted all flushed across his face. Furious with not receiving an answer, Gary slammed Jimmy's face into the wall and snapped in a threatening tone, "Answer me when I'm speaking to you, James."

Jimmy groaned, his vision blurry and dazed, and mumbled, "G-Gary!"

Jimmy's skin was becoming pale from the amount of blood he was losing. Gary sneered and asked in a mocking tone with false concern, "Awwh, did I give little Jimmy a boo-boo?"

Gary waved his hand dismissively as he said in a more serious tone, "Well, whatever, can't have you bleeding to death on me before the fun has even started."

Gary then suddenly pressed the blade of the knife to Jimmy's neck and leaned down to whisper threateningly in Jimmy's ear, "You try to scream, run or do anything and I will kill you, understand?"

Gary's breath was warm as he growled against Jimmy's ear. Despite his great reluctance, Jimmy knew that all he could do was nod in obedience. Gary slowly got off Jimmy and walked out of the bedroom. Jimmy remained in the same position Gary had left him in - bleeding and trembling - until Gary walked in a few minutes later with a glass of water in one hand and a cloth in the other. Jimmy wondered where Gary got the glass and cloth but knew that it was better not to question Gary and just sat there while Gary crouched down beside him. "Here, you moron." Gary said before dumping the freezing water on Jimmy's wounded body.

Jimmy shivered as the water touched his body. As Jimmy flinched and shivered, Gary laughed in amusement. "Was it really that cold or are you just being a whimp?" Gary asked.

"No, actually it's perfectly fine- maybe even on the warm side." Jimmy sarcastically replied, shooting Gary a glare.

"Oh good, then this won't bother you at all." Gary said, pretending not to notice the obvious sarcasm in Jimmy's tone.

Before Jimmy could reply, Gary quickly grabbed the empty cup and left the room. Jimmy heard the sound of a tap turning on and tensed. Just as Jimmy feared, Gary entered soon after with the same cup in hand. "Gary! Don't you fucking dare!" Jimmy snapped as he tried to scramble away from the grinning psychopath.

In an attempt to scramble away, Jimmy banged his, up to that point, unwounded arm hard against the wall. Jimmy winced in pain and when he looked up, Gary was looming over him, cup in hand. Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the unwelcomed coldness he was going to feel as soon as Gary dumped that cup on him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annny minute now…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gary was just messing with Jimmy, he was definitely going to dump that water on him...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, seriously, what the fuck was Gary waiting for?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimmy risked a peek up at Gary who was smirking and looked like he was trying not to laugh. Next to Gary was the tipped over cup…

The cup that was tipped over on the completely dry floor…

Waaaaaait!

"You were bluffing?" Jimmy asked, surprised and annoyed at falling for Gary's trick.

"I forgot how easy you were to fool, James." Gary mocked with a smirk.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and shot back, "Well, unfortunately I couldn't forget how much of a massive dick you are."

"Oh, so I've been on your mind, huh, Jimmy-boy?" Gary asked with a teasing smirk.

Jimmy, face red, sneered and snapped, "S-Shut the fuck up! You know that's not what I meant."

Although Gary complied and didn't say anything else on the matter, the devilish smirk didn't leave his lips as he grabbed the cloth from earlier and began drying Jimmy's bloody wounds. Jimmy flinched and tensed at Gary's touch. Noticing this, Gary frowned and asked, "What?"

"Why are...Why aren't you choking me or something?" Jimmy asked.

Gary raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you want me to?"

"Fuck no! It's just you're being strangely friendly...for your standards, I mean." Jimmy replied.

Gary sneered and said, "I don't do 'friendly' and I don't have friends. I thought I've made that painfully clear by now."

"You could, you know. I mean, before all that shit went down, I actually did consider you a friend." Jimmy admitted, mumbling.

Gary snorted in amusement and said, "Yeah right. If we became 'friends' you would've just backstabbed me and took over Bullworth yourself."

"Are you still going on about that? I've told you a million times, I'm not that kind of person." Jimmy replied.

Gary rolled his eyes and turned away with a huff and grumbled, "That's what everyone else would say but none of them end up telling the truth when they say it."

"Well, I'm not like everyone else." Jimmy replied.

Silence filled the room, except for Gary's annoyed huffs. Dying to break the silence, Jimmy asked, "What's it like in that asylum?"

Gary snorted and replied, "What's it like? I'll tell you what it's like. It makes this Hell hole look like Paradise!"

Jimmy wasn't sure why he said what he said next, to be honest, it was a bad idea and was going to cause problems for everyone but he offered anyways, "What if I could convince Dr. Crabblesnitch to let you back into Bullworth?"

Gary looked surprised, which was a rare thing to see. "Why? Why would you want me back there? I'll just ruin everything for you and your friends again so why the hell are you offering something so...so...stupid!? What's the catch?" Gary asked, skeptical.

Was Jimmy really going to go through with this? Was Jimmy going to reform and bring back the biggest psychopath Bullworth had ever seen? Well,

Jimmy already started, no going back now. "The catch is that you have to go back on your medication, proper ones, proper amount." Jimmy replied.

Gary stared at Jimmy and for the longest moment, neither said a word. Finally, Gary broke the silence with a light laugh and asked, "Jimmy Hopkins wants to not just reform me but get me back into Bullworth? Never thought I would see the day. You do know what I would have done if things went according to plan though, right?"

Leaning forward, Gary once again grabbed the bloodied knife and held it to Jimmy's neck, however, the latter didn't show any signs of fear despite the position he was in. Interesting, to say the least. Gary whispered in a low voice, "Let's just say...There would be a lot more blood on this knife."

Pulling away, the knife wielding hand fell to Gary's side as he continued, "But...Somehow...Talking to you has been almost interesting."

Before Jimmy could reply, the sounds of the other boy's waking up and realising they had been drugged filled the room as angry shouts filled the dorms. Soon, the prefects started entering the dorm trying to calm down the screaming boys. "Looks like that's my cue to leaves." Gary said.

"What if they catch you?" Jimmy asked.

"Awwh, are you worrying about me, Jimmy-boy? As touched as I am, I'll be fine. They couldn't catch me even if they tied me up." Gary replied.

"Let's do this again sometime, Jimmy, I'll be looking forward to it." Gary added, giving Jimmy one last glance before leaving.

As if he was never there to begin with, Gary practically vanished out of Jimmy's sight, taking all evidence of his visit - besides Jimmy's scars - with him. Jimmy just sat where he was, the events that had just transpired hadn't fully processed in his brain. Jimmy wasn't sure how long had passed before he was snapped back to reality by the sound of someone knocking on the door of his room. However, Jimmy didn't really feel like responding. After a while, a quiet, nervous voice said, "J-Jimmy? A-Are you okay? E-Everyone woke up really confused and we had no idea what happened and you haven't come out in a while s-so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

As soon as he heard that voice, Jimmy knew it was Pete at the door. Jimmy didn't know what to say but Pete would walk in and see Gary's 'artwork' on his skin if he didn't say anything. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jimmy lied.

It was an obvious, desperate lie but it was the only thing Jimmy had.

"A-Alright then, see you whenever you come out, I guess…" Pete replied.

As Jimmy heard the sound of Pete walking away, he couldn't help but sigh. He wasn't use to lying so poorly but it was the only thing he could manage because in reality, all he could think was, 'What the fuck just happened?'


	2. Chapter 2 - Can't Get You

Beds in asylums fucking suck. If that was the one thing being locked up in that stupid asylum had taught Gary, it was that. Gary didn't learnt shit about what he 'did wrong' and 'how he needs to change' but what he did learn was that the cheap ass brick, that somehow is able to be classified as a bed, that he was currently lying on was uncomfortable as Hell. As Gary laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, he decided to take his mind off of the uncomfortable pain in his back by thinking about something else, something unpredictable, something interesting...Someone like Jimmy...Man, was Gary so board that he was literally thinking about Hopkins? Well, it's not like Gary had anything better to do and their encounter the previous night was rather...interesting to think about.

In truth, Gary had snuck into Bullworth to get revenge on Jimmy Hopkins. The plan was to recorded himself torturing and humiliating Jimmy to the point where Jimmy would be in so much pain and anguish that he would end up committing suicide to escape it, which would have ruined his 'tough guy' act and his reputation and then with no one smart enough or with enough balls to take him on, Gary would easily take over Bullworth before eventually taking over the world. However, the plan ended up being aborted for reasons Gary wasn't too sure of himself - all he knew was that Jimmy was more interesting than those other puppets and somehow managed to entertain Gary. That was the second time one of Gary's plans failed - the first being when Jimmy just barely managed to stop him from taking over Bullworth. Both failures were because of Jimmy and Gary hated failing almost as much as people who cause him to fail. Though if Gary hated Jimmy so much - which he did - why was Jimmy so entertaining? The last time Gary found someone entertaining, well, let's just say they're not with us anymore. However, Jimmy wasn't just entertaining, he was...special…?

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, it probably had more to do with the fact that Jimmy was a massive moron. Still though, Gary never expected himself to abort his own plan at the last minute for that moron! On top of all that, that moron even offered to get him back into Bullworth - the place that came close to permanent destruction because of Gary! It was almost...touching - wait, what? - no, it was amusing that Jimmy foolishly - cared - thought about him so much. What was this weird feeling Gary had?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, feeling? That loser Jimmy had gotten Gary to feel something without it involving Gary brutally torturing him? "Hmph. I'm almost impressed with you, James…" Gary mumbled, a small smirk on his lips.

"Almost." Gary emphasised.

Suddenly, Gary heard the familiar, unwelcome sound of footsteps as one of the orderlies walked up to his cell and said, "Mr. Smith, it's time for your daily group therapy session with the psychiatrist."

With clenched teeth and a roll of his eyes, Gary grumbled sarcastically, "Lovely."

As Gary was reluctantly dragged off to his 'therapy session', he mentally plotted about how he would one day get his revenge on these assholes and the moron who got him in here.

The group therapy session was worse than Gary had anticipated. This time they had a criminal prosecutor prodigy from the local Prosecutor's Office to talk to them about some cases she had involving psychopaths. "I was fifteen when I had my first case two years ago. The victim was a mother who was found dead in her bedroom with a knife plunged in her chest and multiple stab wounds on her arms and legs. Her husband was arrested for the murder but the defence attorney on the case tried to pin the blame on the victim's son. It turned out the victim's son - who was 13 at the time - wasn't the killer but caused the stab wounds on his mother's body after he discovered his deceased mother with the intention of convicting his father, who he knew was the killer, with a harsher sentence if it looked like he tortured his wife. With the son's innocence being proven, the only possible suspect left was the father. Eventually, I got the father to confess. It turned out he had a mental illness but rather than taking his medications, he flushed them down the toilet and pretended he took them. When his wife found out, she threatened to have her husband locked up in an asylum if he didn't take his medications so in anger, her husband plotted to kill her. It was later revealed that the father had been abusing his son emotionally, physically and sexually which caused his son to develop various mental illnesses such as depression so when the son discovered what his father did, he tried to make the crime look as heinous as possible before reporting the incident to the police. In the end, the father was jailed for 15 years and the son was sent to an asylum after trying to poison his father before the trial. I don't know what happened to the child afterwards but from what I've heard, the asylum couldn't help him." the prosecutor explained.

Gary barely listened to the explanation, not caring about what the prosecutor was saying in the slightest - he was board. After a few more stories from the prosecutor, the psychiatrist got the group of them to try some trust exercises to build up trust and friendliness with each other. Gary, however, refused to do so. "No way, I'm not going anywhere near these perverts." Gary snapped.

"Mr. Smith-!" the psychiatrist began but was cut off by the prosecutor.

"No, it's alright. We can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do. After all, from what I heard, that boy from my first case didn't participate in the group therapy activities either." the prosecutor said.

"I could care less about you or your stories." Gary sneered.

"Well, Mr. Smith - was it? - the best of stories are always true, as I'm sure you know quite well." the prosecutor replied.

"Whatever." Gary said, rolling his eyes.

As Gary turned to leave, the prosecutor called after him, "Say hello to Mr. Hopkins for me."

Gary just sneered in response.

When he got back to his prison, Gary couldn't help but think about the events that had transpired at the therapy session. The way Gary stormed out like that sounded like something Jimmy would do - it was almost like that moron was rubbing off on Gary. With a light chuckle, Gary mumbled, "Now there's a scary thought."

Gary looked over to where his packets of medications were. If other people didn't take their medication, why should Gary take his? As Gary proceeded to flush the pills down the tiny toilet in his prison cell, he overheard some orderlies talking.

"That Smith kid is a real psychopath."

"I'm not sure if there's much more we can do for him."

"Maybe we should discharge him?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Yeah, he'll probably to and commit a mass murder, then he'll just be dumped right back here."

"Or he would go to jail."

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea."

"Yeah, except for the whole mass murder part!"

"Oh yeah…"

Gary huffed in both annoyance and anger. What the hell did those bastards know? Gary pulled the pressed the flush on the toilet - probably harder than needed - deciding that he would rather listen to the sound of a flushing toilet than those dickheads go on about shit they knew nothing about. Gary was a sociopath - he wasn't denying that - but he wasn't as bad as the fucker who made him like this. Man, this day had been shitty. Did Gary max out the fun he was allowed to have when he saw Jimmy or something? Gary would've said, "Well, at least things can't possibly get any worse…" but knowing his luck - and the fact that saying that would be clique as fuck - something else would happen that would make the day even more horrendous.

Suddenly, someone placed their hand on Gary's shoulder - which caused Gary to immediately tense up - and whispered, "Gary, what the fuck are you doing?"

On instinct, Gary turned around and punched the intruder in the face. The intruder fell back, groaning in pain, and mumbled, "I guess that's what I get for punching you off a building - not that you didn't deserve it."

Wait a second, that voice and stupidity was all too familiar. "Jimmy?" Gary asked, honestly quite surprised.


End file.
